Losing Your Mind
by Angels Feather
Summary: Naruto is getting visions. Wars, blood, deaths. Nobody believes him. They insist that he’s crazy. When the first vision comes true, the Hokage the village respects him even more but the pressure of his visions are getting too powerful. Will Naruto crack?
1. Massacre

"Talking"

_Thinking_

--Dreams/visions--

-----Break in story/Change of scene

((A/N: Author's Notes))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related subjects.

**-Massacre-**

Naruto woke up, breathing hard. Sitting up, he looked to his clock. 12:05am.

His heart began to calm. _Not another dream…_ He hugged his knees and started to cry. _Why am I crying for that bastard? He's always showing off. Heh._ Naruto sobbed as his nightmare continued in his mind.

--Blood. Fresh blood. Splattering a firework on the wall. It dripped down the bamboo and fell upon the family portrait. The Uchiha family portrait. The blood caressed the cold glass and blurred Sasuke's vision.

"Mom! Dad!" He ran. As fast as a little boy could. He stopped outside the door.

"Don't come in." A voice sounded. Sasuke disobeyed. He gate creaked open. A tear escaped. Another blood splatter showed, spraying the floor. Sasuke fell fast and hard.

The Uchiha blood ran past him on the floor. Sasuke turned his beaten head to his fallen family laying beside him. --

"Mom. Dad." Naruto whispered back Sasuke's words. His alarm rang. His eyes opened at the sound. He knew what it meant. Naruto jumped up and got dressed in his normal attire. He was out the door by 10:16am.

-----

"You're late. Again." Iruka said as Naruto took his seat. He started to daydream as his sensei continued his lesson.

_Sasuke._

Naruto looked over to his seat. It's empty. WHAM. He stood up. Sakura went silent; she was obviously answering a question.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" Sakura said in a bored tone. Naruto raised his hand.

"Iruka-sensei? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked quietly.

_Naruto? Asking?_ "Sure." Iruka stepped away from the chalkboard and sat at his desk. Naruto walked up, quite aware that everybody was eyeing him. He hid his confused eyes.

He stopped in front of the wooden desk. "Why isn't the Uchiha here today?" He asked, hoping nobody but Iruka would hear. The chuunin's mouth fell open but he closed it quickly.

"Come here." He led the young Naruto into the back room. "Listen, Naruto…" He closed the door. "There was a massacre. Sasuke and his brother were the only one's to survive."

Naruto almost collapsed. Iruka caught his student before he could. _Massacre. It came true. Too early. Way too early this time._

"Let me go." Naruto asked. Iruka slowly and reluctantly released him. Naruto sat on the floor. "I'm really not feeling good."

"Naruto," The boy looked up to his sensei. "Go home for the day…" Iruka slowly nodded finalizing hid decision. Naruto looked at the person who always gave him a hard time about everything. He nodded as well…

Naruto shakily got up and headed out of the room. He made his way to the back of the room through the quaking silent murmurs that seemed to fallow him. Iruka didn't hear the rest of Sakura's answer. His eyes were on Naruto.

-----

He walked upon the dirt path on a ridge overlooking a small lake. It was his little shortcut to avoid the village. But today, he wasn't the only occupant.

Upon the banks of the lake, was a dock. A plain simple dock. There, sat Sasuke. Lost in thought. No tears.

_He probably cried them all already. _Naruto shook his head. _Been there, done that. Got the t-shirt and I ain't goin' back. _

Naruto smiled. He turned away and kept walking. Sasuke saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye. _What a loser. _He grinned along side his comrade.

-----

"Done." He looked at what he just wrote. 'The Uchiha Massacre.' "Now to see if there are any links."

Naruto reviewed all his past dreams he had written down. Some came true. Some, not yet. Two stood out around the rest. Four ninjas with notes and a big sealed basin. Another, a snake man in the Kazekage's outfit looking over to the Third, who was sitting beside him.

"What does this mean?" Naruto thought out loud.

Odd. Sasuke just thought the same thing.

* * *

By popular vote, this is the first chapter! I have chapter 2 written, I have to type it yet, and I have chapter 3 planned so yeah… stay tuned…

My friend's little brother is sick so I can't type it out right now… I will soon!


	2. Disbelief

This chapter is a little bit longer than my last…

(Scroll specialist/Shopkeeper/Scroll keeper… all the same person…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related subjects.

**-Disbelief-**

Naruto woke up to a sunny Saturday morning. He was relaxed, full of energy, but in a bad mood. After staring at the wall for the rest of the day yesterday, he was also bored and hungry. He just wasn't in the mood to eat at that time.

His stomach growled. _Food. _He got up and went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he looked for some breakfast.

"I have nothing to eat." Naruto blankly told himself. "Time for the village streets. Erg."

So, he left with what ever money he owned. Down to the streets of Konoha he traveled. _Food shop first, Ichiraku Ramen second._

Naruto wandered until he found the little shop. He opened the door and nonchalantly walked in, looking at the shelves. Eventually, he decided he could afford: 3 packets of sweet bean soup, 8 apples, 10 instant ramen packs, and a medium bowl of Ichiraku's best. He picked up what he wanted and took it to the cashier.

"Twenty-two eighty." The man held out his hand.

_Great. He charged me an extra five bucks. What a rip off. He'll kick me out if I yell though. Wait a minute! Now I can only get a small ramen. _Naruto sighed and paid the man. He walked back to his house to drop off his food. He took off running for his favorite food.

Halfway there, he got a headache. _Not again…_He stopped and put his hands to his temples. _Stop! I don't want a vision now! I'm hungry! RAMEN!_

He turned and ran into the woods. "No!" Naruto cried out. It was as if an invisible force drew him there. If he had control of his body, he would be slurping noodles right now.

The invisible being took his hand and led him deeper into the dark before telling its secrets. He stopped moving. The images came.

--A dark masked man. Walking slowly and surely. He pushed open a door and went inside. He admired the structure of the place. A scroll specialist came up.

"Can I help you?" The shopkeeper said.

"Yeah." The mystery man answered. "I need some scrolls."

"Obvisiosly. I need to see your headband and proof of your rank." The scroll keeper said. The first man took out a forehead protector and gave it to the specialist. The specialist turned it over to see an eighth note. He looked up in time to see a sword blade pierce the skin between his eyes.

He died instantly. --

A nin rushed past and saw Naruto staring at nothing. Twitching, yet unmoving. The ninja stopped and wandered up to him.

"A gen-jutsu?" The ANBU asked himself. "Maybe."

He took off a glove and set his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He then forced his chakra to Naruto's mind, trying to intercept the 'gen-jutsu'.

Naruto's vision went fuzzy.

--The masked murderer then carefully made his way to the back and took some scrolls of an unknown rank. He whisked them into his cloak and left… walking past a desk. A clock stood there stating: '3:08 pm'. The little calendar saying: 'April 2nd'. --

It suddenly stopped. "A theft and murder in the Konoha Scroll Shop. 3:08 pm on April 2nd." Naruto blurted out.

"What are you saying?" The ANBU asked.

"There will be a murder! I just saw it!" Naruto yelled at the elite ninja.

"Sure, kid." The ANBU said. "See you around." He took off into the trees.

"Hey! Wait! Don't you believe me?" Naruto called out, taking a step towards the place the other man disappeared to. _Tomorrow will be the theft. I warned them. I can't do anything about it… They can deal._

Naruto sighed and walked back to his apartment. Forgetting about the food he carved. He walked slowly, and with his head down. He took in nothing on his silent way home.

-----

Naruto tossed his pen down on his desk. He jumped on his ragged bed and started to throw and punch his pillow around.

"Why the hell does nobody trust me?" Naruto threw his pillow against the wall. "What's wrong with me?"

-----

The ANBU ran through the trees. _The fox kit is now having visions? This must be reported._

He landed outside a building and ran inside. He walked up to a door and knocked.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked.

"ANBU number 16. Wishing to enter and disclose new information, sir." He called to the being behind the door.

The Third Hokage opened his office door. "Enter." The two men walked in. Sarutobi-sensei took a seat behind the desk. The ANBU stood in front of it. "Take a seat, Sahake."

The ANBU sat down. He told everything he just heard, saw and thought.

"Interesting." The Hokage pondered for a minute. "Tomorrow… go to the shop and see if Naruto's prediction is true…"

"But, sir! This is…" A glare cut off the ANBU nin.

"Dismissed." The Hokage said sharply. There was a pause.

"Yes, sir." The elite ninja stood up and bowed. He disappeared.

"Naruto," Sarutobi-sensei started. "What else can you do?"

-----

Everybody thinks my story is "interesting"… o-o


	3. Fainting Spell

This one may not be as good as the previous ones 'cause I lost my layout sheets. Eh heh. Buuuut! I just made another one so never fear!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related subjects.

**-Fainting Spell-**

Light streamed into his room and shone on his face. Naruto blinked a few times and sat up. His pillow was in more than five places scattered around his room. Feathers and fluff embedded in his hair and sheets. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, kicking random decapitated pillow parts.

Once there, he choose an apple he bought the day before. He bit into it and sat in the rough wooden chair by the table. He thought long and hard about the day before. The vision he had. He took another bite of the apple and chewed slowly.

"I don't even want to know how that turns out. Stupid ANBU." Naruto muttered quietly. He finished his apple and got dressed.

-----

Naruto walked around the corner of the quieter side streets. Glares from old ladies and men struck him hard. Parents with young children avoided him. Whispers were heard all over the place. Yes, these streets were quieter than the main roads. Naruto ignored it all and kept his pace, his head up and looking at all the houses along the sides. A few little stores were placed at the corners. People came and went through the doors quite happily. Naruto ignored that too.

Finally, he came across the pathway that led to his favorite person. He turned to his left and down the path towards the Academy. Once he reached the edge of the forest, he peeked over his shoulder to the people staring at him. He took off running into the shadows like he did yesterday.

The Academy came into view and Naruto slowed down. He made his way around to the right to where the door was. He put his hand on the handle and pulled the door open. He took a step in and looked around. _This place is a lot bigger when it's empty…_

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his attention to the front of the room. "Iruka-sensei! There you are. I wasn't sure if you'd be here but I decided to check anyway. What are you doin'?"

"I'm marking some tests… something wrong?" Iruka shuffled some papers and glanced to his student.

"Oh, uh. No, nothing really. You can continue marking the- the tests. I just came to… oh never mind. See ya tomorrow Iruka-sensei." Naruto walked backwards until he finished talking. He spun around to run out the door but found himself facing a wall. _That would've been embarrassing… _ He took two steps to his right then exited the red and beige building.

-----

_Well, Iruka-sensei's marked off the list of who I can talk to… _Naruto sighed. _There is no number two. Except maybe the Hokage but I really don't want to talk to that old man._

He sat down on the worn-down cement benches in the park with the fountain, resting his head in his hand. He stared at the water splashing in the man-made pond. The ripples started to mesmerize him. His eyelids drooped a bit and his chin began to slide off his palm. A bird cawed in the distance and woke him from his 'trance'. A creepy old lady with a cane was poking his shoulder.

"Are you okay, little boy?" She poked him again. "Hellooo?" Naruto carefully brushed off her hand and 'smiled'.

"I'm fine obaa-san." He stood up and stretched. "I just fell asleep that's all…"

"Ookay. Have a nice day." The lady walked away slowly. Naruto looked to her retreating back and blinked. _Crazy old people._

"Don't you dare _touch_ our older citizens!" A middle aged man called to Naruto. Naruto looked up to the guy and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "And don't you _speak_ to me…"

The Academy student stood up and brushed off his orange pants. He glared at the man and walked the opposite way from the old lady, oblivious to what was happening

Naruto marched down the main streets with hisses and catcalls fallowing him. An empty drink can came flying towards the boy. Due to him walking with his eyes closed, ((A/N: I still don't know how he does that…)) the can struck him on his shoulder. He stumbled backwards a bit as the calls turned to laughter. A ninja who was sitting on the rooftops, proped up against a red brick wall, was watching this happen. He narrowed his eye and decided to fallow the young boy and help him if he got into any bigger trouble. He put whatever he was doing inside of his pouch and leapt to a building ahead of them.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder and hid his eyes. _I can't cry here. That'll prove I'm weak. That I'll give up and that's want they want to see! I'm gonna show them some day! I'm gonna… I'll… I'll become Hokage! Yeah, that'll show them. Heh._

Naruto looked up with an evilish grin. Finding his voice, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "**I'll prove myself one day! I'll become Hokage! Yeah! JUST YOU WATCH! You better believe that! HA!**"

He took running down the streets a big grin plastered on his face. The hidden ninja shook his head and stared on. _I doubt he'll need my help now but I'll be there if need be. That is the fox kit after all._

-----

Naruto ran berserkly all over town screaming his new goal of becoming the Hokage one day. The ninja kept a close eye on him getting more amused. _This'll be an interesting guy some day._

Naruto finally ran out of energy and sat by a tree in a small clearing. He took in his surroundings. Three wooden logs were embedded into the ground and they were pretty beaten up. A few lumps in the ground showed a battle had gone on here. Whether it is friendly or a bloody battle. There weren't any stains around so Naruto figured it was the first kind. He stood up again and walked around a bit. A flagpole caught his attention. He stood up and wandered over until he could get a better view of it.

"What the…" Naruto pushed aside some bushes and saw a giant metal wielding stone. He walked closer to it and gave it a once over. He stood in front of it and ran his fingers over the cold metal on the front. Reading over the names until he came to one who interested him.

"Uchiha Obito?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, but then a pain ran through his body like he was being tortured. He fell to his knees in agony, holding his head. "**Stop it!**"

Flashes of color showed and images appeared. Another Uchiha came up. Not Sasuke or Obito. As soon as it started, it ended. Naruto lay there twitching, consciousness leaving him.

-----

Naruto woke up feeling under the weather. He opened his eyes completely and looked around the small white room. The nurse came in and smiled to him.

"Oh! You're awake," She began. "The Hokage would like to see you…"

* * *

This chapter is randomly dedicated to one of my best friends! Sammi! Woot! Go you! She thinks her account is 'yukiiye' so go check out her no fan fictions! Woot!

Sorry it took so long... we're in the process of moving. And yes, I know the title on this one sucks.


	4. The Truth

I'm sorry for not updating as of late [-cough- nearly a year and a half. I know that this story has been getting more popular by the number of emails I get saying so-and-so added "Losing Your Mind" to their favorites/alerts. I thank everyone for this but I really wasn't up for fan fiction writing. I was having a lot of personal issues and didn't have time. Now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related subjects.

**- The Truth -**

"The _who_ wants to see me?" Naruto couldn't help but ask the nurse.

"The Hokage…" She scowled.

"Uhm… Sure. I guess you can let him in…" Naruto shrugged with an expression that was both confused and childish. The nurse nodded and left the room. The Hokage wished to remain behind in the lobby to give Naruto time to ready himself for the news.

Naruto took this spare moment in time to take a better look around the hospital room. It was fairly average. Pale walls, metal hospital bed, tile floors, a window to his right, nightstand to his left, the door just beyond that, and a bathroom straight ahead. He looked down at the nightstand and saw a little note. He picked it up and read though it quickly. He smiled with his infamous foxy smile.

_Let's get ramen when you're better._

-_Iruka_

Naruto replaced the letter on the stand beside him and swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed. He now faced the window, still beaming. He jumped off the edge of the bed and put his hand to the cold glass. He saw a clear reflection of himself on the surface. His smile faded as his focus moved through his reflection and to Konoha behind. It was a beautiful sunny day and all the people where off doing everyday chores. No one knew it but he wanted to help these people. He wanted to be a person they can rely on and trust… in spite of how they treated him. His focus shifted back to his reflection, which was now wearing the hat of the Hokage. He smirked.

"I will be Hokage one day. Believe it." Naruto told himself quietly and reassuringly.

"Maybe one day, Naruto, but that is not why I am here." A calm male voice rang. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't his reflection that was wearing the Hokage's hat, but instead, it was the Hokage himself, standing right behind him.

Naruto spun around, his hand disconnecting from the windowpane. "Old man. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Sarutobi replied. "About what happened the day before last."

Naruto looked confused.

"Involving one of my ANBU," Sarutobi continued. "In the woods."

"Oh. Right…" Naruto looked down. "He's an idiot. Did you know that? I would be a better ANBU than he is."

The Hokage smiled and took a few steps to the bed. He sat on the edge and looked to nowhere in particular. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Do you remember what you told my ANBU, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a minute. He nodded slowly.

"Could you repeat it to me, please?"

"A theft and murder in the Konoha Scroll Shop. 3:08 pm on April 2nd." [[A/N: If you think hard enough, and read past chapters carefully enough, you would be able to understand why the ANBU was so quick in interrupting the Hokage on his request. HINT: Nothing to do with the nine tails...

"Ah, thank you." Sarutobi thought for a second. "The reason why I'm asking is because I asked that ANBU to go see if what you said was true. He went to the scroll shop and waited but there was no murder. But then we realized a flaw in my command. He went to the biggest and better-known scroll shop in Konoha… but that isn't the only one. The one near the west gate was the one you saw in the vision he told me about."

Naruto looked down. _I should've told him earlier._

"The murderer got away, I'm afraid." Sarutobi's calm left and was replaced by mixed emotions: embarrassment, remorse, and anger. "We don't know what scrolls he took either…

"This really has me worried, Naruto. Have you had any other visions about this man?" Sarutobi looked to him with a serious face. Naruto shook his head and sat on the other side of the bed. The Hokage then mentally sighed. He looked down between his knees and remained silent for a long time. Naruto stared at the Hokage's back, trying to see if he could read thoughts as well as see the future. No dice.

"We need to get you out of the hospital, Naruto, so we can talk in private but they won't let you go. You need to stay here for 'observation'. Do you think you could sneak out if I can distract the nurse for a moment?" Sarutobi asked, not looking at him.

Naruto was taken aback. Did the Hokage just ask what he thought he just asked? He cracked a wide, mischievous smile. This is all the Hokage needed. "I'll meet you in my office in half an hour, shall we say?"

Naruto nodded.

-----

After devising a cunning and devious plan involving a bit of rope, a laundry basket on wheels, 2 coins, a bed sheet, bubble wrap, dry ice, and a bit of pepper, Naruto was finally free. He ran out the laundry door coughing and sneezing like a maniac. _Too much pepper._

He still had about ten minutes to get to the Hokage's office. Inhaling the crisp, clean air of the village, Naruto began walking. His tee-shirt was blowing gently in whatever breeze there was. It was its usual off-white with the red graphic in the center. A few stains showed here and there but the young Naruto didn't seem to care much.

He put his hands behind his head and looked up to the wide blue sky. A small smile crossed his face. For the second time that day, he thought about how beautiful the weather was.

Upon reaching the Hokage's office, Naruto climbed up to the ledge outside the office window. He slid it open and hopped in. "Old maaan! I'm heeereee!!"

No response.

Naruto looked around. _Where is he?_

No Hokage- but there was a note sitting on his desk. He picked it up and read the first few lines…

_Dear Naruto,_

_The Hokage's with me…  
_

* * *

Dun dun dun!! Yeah… Sorry again dear readers! I won't be able to update again for a bit. I'm the lead electrician for my school's Robotics team! So, I'll have to do a buncha stuff with that. I'll also have to run lights and sound equipment for whomever rents out my school's auditorium. Annnnd… My teachers have been drowning me with homework assignments. 

Ta ta for now!


End file.
